Reflection
by SuperAlex64
Summary: One night, before a mirror, Clyde has something on his mind and he doesn't like it.


**(Too lazy to actually put this in the Penelope Pitstop category, but who knows I might change my mind. Probably not, but who** **knows!)**

 **Wow! Just wow! First fic in months. Is it the one that involves a son and his father that I've been working on for months? No! Is it the two fics based on one of my favorite versions of Cinderella, one fic being from the prince's P.O.V.? No! Oh, is it one of various Impossibles fics that I started but not finished? One's inspired by a favorite urban legend. No! Is it just some random thing that wouldn't let me alone? yep.**

 **Okay, so a little ago, I dug through a pile of drawings and I found one that was cute and so I cleaned it up and colored it. As soon as I put it on DA, the wheels in my head were turning. But I was like, "NO!" but here we are.**

 **Anywayz, Clyde belongs to Hanna-Barbera**

* * *

Well, this isn't so bad. Usually, when they would spend the night at a hotel, he would normally have share a room with the rest of his gang of mobsters. But, this time they had a choice. Yes, some of them shared rooms, but others didn't. He didn't and that was good because Clyde had a lot going on in his mind tonight. He didn't want to disturb the others and he didn't like the idea of being seen like this. He was the fearless leader after all.

Sighing, the diminutive man began to get ready for bed. He pulled off his pants and his jacket, but as he worked at untying his tie, he caught a glance at his reflection in the mirror. He then just stood there, staring at that reflection until, in a huff, he let go of his now-loosened tie. Normally, he wasn't one to care about his own appearance, but lately, there was just too many things that he didn't want to think about buzzing around in his mind and so, his reflection would distract him, his thoughts spilling out, much to his own frustration.

Clyde was the leader of a gang of dwarf mobsters, always looking to rob someone. But they're not bad, just eccentric. But this one time they were caught, they had a choice of jail or play bodyguards for some heiress. It was a ridiculously easy choice, though, Dum-Dum almost accidentally screwed them over.

That choice inadvertently led to the problems the man's just having lately. Enter Penelope Pitstop, someone that honestly he wasn't expecting. He just assumed that she would be some empty-headed bimbo with too much money and too much time on her hands who could easily get lost at supermarket, not really worth their time. But when they all met her, she was nothing like what he was expecting. The gang immediately took a liking to Penelope and as much as Clyde hated admitting that he was wrong, he did warm up to her.

Penelope Pitstop, a woman unlike any other, talented, resourceful, actually respectful to short people. and exceptionally beautiful-

This was about the point where Clyde shook his head, furiously. He hated being distracted, even if it was just a memory involving silky golden hair and luscious red lips- It's almost as through he developed a crush or something. Okay, now he was ready to punch himself repeatedly.

Seriously, there was an age gap between them, he wanted to scream, but it was late and everyone else was already asleep. And why would someone like Penelope would ever look at someone like him like that? He is painfully aware that a very short bald former crook is just plain not good enough for the likes of her. She deserves far better...

It's not like he'll ever actually stop rescuing her with the others- Why does The Hooded Claw keep trying to kill her anyway?

And why can't he keep his mind on normal things like that? There has to be a reason for that mask man constantly kidnapping her. Anything is better than thinking about Penelope in that way because he knows that it just would never work.

If looks could kill, then the mirror would have shattered from Clyde's glare. He was even tempted to break that mirror, but since he didn't want to have to deal with broken glass and it wasn't even his mirror, all he could was sigh, saying, "Oh what a mess."

* * *

 **I don't know, man, I generally like to headcanon that Clyde has some sort of crush on her, of course, whether or not, it's actually requited is a whole different matter.**

 **Welp, see ya later dudes! I had fun!**


End file.
